Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to machine tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to a versatile quick change tooling system for universal adaptation of both internal and external machine tools which requires a minimal amount of time and provides benefits not found in other systems.
2. General Background
Machine tool systems in the past have been designed to accommodate a number of tooling, but overall have required that any change out of tools is time-consuming. Although other companies may teach the use of a quick change system of tooling, such a modification is done on a very limited basis and usually is focused on the company""s particular tools.
In the art, Haas Automation, Inc., provides a tool turret which allows a combination of ID and OD tools, providing a rear retention nut. However, the Haas system is limited to cylindrical mating of holder to turret. This does not allow for surface to surface contact as the versatile quick change (VQC) of the present invention, which uses a proven British Taper (bt) or Caterpillar (cat) design. Haas also has the ability to accommodate a universe of tools. Further, the Haas system does not have an adaptor (receiver) to adjust the centerline of the station on the turret. All assemblies will be slightly off center and cause the tool holder to be off center. This adaptor/receiver will allow the immediate and consistent mounting of tooling which yields increased production through a reduction of tool wear and increased part dimensional quality.
The same can be said for Hitachi Seiki whose turrets are limited to tool assemblies manufactured by Hitachi Seiki. Also, the Hitachi-Seiki does not have either the radial or center line adjustment.
Other manufacturers, such as Sandvik Coromant, Kennametal, and HSK Systems, as applicant appreciates, do allow adapting a universe of tools but do not allow for easy adjustment of the tools after the tools are mounted. The VQC system is much easier to clean than the Sandwik or Kerinamtal systems. Clean systems greatly improve the performance and life of all the components of the VQC system. Additionally, both Sandvik and Kennametal have many more parts to make up their assembly. These systems cost more and have many moving parts, and are limited to internal or external in their present offering. Sandvik does not provide a means to easily adjust the orientation of the cutting tool on an individual basis as it is presented to the work piece on either the od or id systems. The id system is limited by the cylindrical mating of the receiver to the block mounted on the turret. The catalogs of these manufacturers which are available to applicant will be identified in the Information Disclosure Statement to be provided.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry to provide a method and system for changing various types of machine tool systems quickly which can be retrofitted onto existing machines, and which have the capability of accommodating a universe of tools of various manufacturers. Also, there is a need to have a system such as the VQC system of the present invention which is easy to clean and maintain; has radial orientation via a stop clamp; has alignment to centerline of each station via the receiver; and can utilize the majority of a customer""s current tooling which lowers the cost of the system.
The apparatus of the present invention teaches the use of a versatile quick change tooling system for internally and externally mounted machine tools which provides components adaptable to a system which is easy to maintain since it has no moving parts. The system would allow for universal adaptation of both internal and external tools on a machine turret and would include a turret having a face portion for mounting tools thereon; a plurality of receivers adjustable to centerline engaged either to the face portion or the perimeter portion of the turret; a tapered bore formed into each of the receivers; a tool holder, with a tool secured to a first end, and having a second end being a tapered shank to be positioned within the tapered bore of each of the receivers; a retainer secured to the tapered shank to secure each tool holder to each receiver; and allowing each of the tool holders mounted to the receivers to be easily removed by unsecuring the retainer from the tapered shank, and replacing the tool holder with a new tool holder and tool secured thereupon. A stop clamp would be included to orient the tool radially and is attached to the tool holder. A stop block is attached to the receiver and engages the stop clamp for proper alignment of the tool.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a system for allowing both internal and external tools to be mounted and interchanged on a turret in a minimal of time.
It is a further; object of the present invention to provide a versatile quick change tool system which is cost effective, and includes the following attributes:
1. Low maintenance:
a. No moving parts.
b. Requires cleaning at switching of tools. Cleaning is quick and easy to do with the aid of a simple, inexpensive tool.
2. High Repeatability: Less than 0.001 is expected.
3. Has radial orientation to adjust the height of insert above or below the centerline.
4. Mounted cutting tools are mounted as desired and then fixed. They can then be removed and reinstalled as a unit quickly with repeatability.
5. Through the tool coolant where available.
6. Have any combination of internal or external stations at any time.
7. Interference considerations are reduced for speedy setup of job, due to allowing any tool in any station, the time required to set a job up can be reduced when the changing of tooling location on the turret (station) is required due to interference between other tooling or workholding.
8. This system can be adapted to new and existing turrets.
9. Replacement of broken tooling is less costly as compared to dedicated systems.
10. Coolant can be applied through the tool or externally set individually at each tool using rigid tubing, and utilizing a flow valve.
11. Each receiver is independently adjustable on the turret.